Innocence
by Vale Pattz Stew
Summary: Os. Siempre lo más lindo y con mejores recuerdos sera la infancia ¿no? Pero claro eso también provoca que los niños hagan preguntas para saciar su curiosidad... y eso conlleva a la clásica pregunta de ¿como se hacen los bebes? Y esa no es la excepción para Bella y Edward.


Innocence

Edward y Bella se conocen desde que usaban pañales, a sus 4 años siendo mejores amigos, compartían TODO: Sus Jugos, Galletas… ¡Hasta sus Gomitas! Bella siempre se admiro de eso, ya que "Eddie" Nunca le daba gomitas a Nadie, Si Eddie compartía sus gomitas con ella, debía de quererla mucho.

Todo se complico cuando, a sus 5 años, nació Alice: La hermanita de Edward. Edward ya tenia un hermano, pero aun asi surgió una pregunta que sus padres siempre trataban de evitar, y los niños tan absortos en su mundo, nunca se preocuparon de preguntar, Hasta que…

Flash Black

Estaban en la casa de Edward, su madre y nueva hermana habían llegado el día anterior, y los Swan, como buenos amigos, decidieron ir a conocer a la nueva Cullen, ya que no pudieron ir al hospital cuando nació porque la abuela Marie se enfermo y, siendo la única abuela, tenían que ir. Edward y Bella estaban embobados con Alice, por primera vez desde que se conocen, Edward no quiso ir a jugar a las escondidas con Bella y Bella no quiso ir a dibujar con Edward.

De repente una pregunta surco por la mente de Bella, ella y Edward siempre habían visto bebes en la calle o en super mercados... pero ninguno sabia como se hacían los bebes, Bella con la curiosidad a mil decidió preguntarle a Eddie haber si él podía responder a su pregunta a lo cual él, rascándose su gran mata de pelo cobrizo, respondió:

-Una vez escuche decir a Mike Newton que los bebes los traía la cigüeña- dijo frunciendo levemente el seño, clara señal de que estaba nervioso.

-Eddie yo no lo creo mucho a Mike… una vez dijo que tenía un perro, pero tan solo era un gato muy peludo- Edward torció el gesto involuntariamente al escuchar ese apodo, no dejaba que nadie le digiera asi, excepto Bella.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo el Cobrizo con orgullo-Por qué no vamos a preguntarle a mamá? Ella acaba de tener un bebe, Oh ¡y papá es medico! seguramente saben cómo se hacen.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaban unos muy felices Carlisle y Esme hablando con sus amigos desde que se mudaron a Forks: Renne y Charlie Swan. Estaban felices platicando sobre su viaje a Chicago a cuidar a la abuela que no sintieron los pequeños pero apurados par de pasos, pero si escucharon como sus hijos llegaban gritando sus nombres, asustados estaban a punto de ir a ver que sucedia cuando vieron que solo los estaban llamando por una nueva duda.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le pregunto tiernamente Esme Cullen a su hombrecito.

-es que… Bella y yo tenemos una duda-dijo todo sonrojado, lo que les extraño a los presentes ya que Bella era la que usualmente se sonrojaba.

-¿y cuál sería?- pregunto un divertido Carlisle al par que estaba en frente suyo.

Bella al ya no poder aguantar más, dijo:

-¿Cómo se hacen los Bebes?

Un silencio sepulcral abordo la sala, sus padres sabían que esta pregunta llegaría, y preferían que lo supieran por ellos a que por otros niños en el colegio, pero aun asi era difícil.

Charlie Swan, todo sonrojado, empezó la platica.

-Mira cariño lo que ocurre es que…

Más no alcanzo a terminar cuando un apurado Emmett, hermano mayor de Edward, entro apresurado a la sala, pero paro en seco al ver a sus padres sonrojados y Bella y Edward más confundidos que nunca.

-¿Me eh perdido de algo?-murmuro- Y parece que ah sido bueno.

-Emmy-se acerco Bella, adoraba a Emmett como un hermano mayor-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

Emmett, tan delicado como el mismo, empezó a carcajearse al darse cuenta de la vergüenza de sus padres.

-Mira Bellita, los bebes se hacen cuando un padre y una madre…

-¡LE ESCRIBEN UNA CARTA A LA CIGÜEÑA!-Grito Carlisle, no dejaría que su hijo mayor traumara a Bella y a Edward

En cambio, Bella miro a un confundido Edward mientras este decía:

-Pero, Papá, Mike Newton dijo lo mismo hace unos meses, pero él es muy mentiroso.

-Y, además, las cigüeñas no saben leer-dijo bella sabiamente recordando lo que le enseñaron en preescolar.

-Si… Pero cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho, escriben una carta y se la envían a… a…

-A Santa-dijo una risueña Esme al ver tan sonrojado a su marido

-Osea, Santa trae regalos Y bebes?-Pregunto un muy emocionado Edward.

-asi es, cariño

De repente, Bella empezó a saltar muy emocionada, sus padres se pusieron nerviosos, sabían que cuando bella actuaba asi preguntaba o proponía cosas que nadie esperaba

-Eddie! Eddie!- empezó a gritar una muy excitada bella- Tú y yo podemos tener un bebe!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Charlie, colerico

-Si papá! Eddie y yo nos queremos mucho y pronto sera navidad-

-Eso es genial bellita!

-No! Ustedes no tendrán bebes hasta los 30-Grito Charlie

-Pero, ¿por qué papi?

-Ustedes son muy chicos y… deben ser novios y a los novios le salen piojos- Dijo sin estar convencido, pero al ver la cara de miedo de Edward y bella supo que su mentira tuvo éxito.

-Papi-hablo Edward-una cosa más, hace unos días entramos a la pieza de Emmett y… y… ¿Qué es el Porno?


End file.
